


rain

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold, rainy days in late spring, Kenma thinks, might be good for more than just taking naps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain

It's an unusually cold day for late spring, Kenma thinks. He's sitting on the couch in his living room, blanket draped around his shoulders, listening to the quiet lull of raindrops on the roof. It's not just cold outside but gloomy, the kind of day that is meant to be spent drifting in and out of sleep, watching rerun marathons on tv, drinking hot chocolate. The rain commands a certain lethargy that Kenma is more than happy to slip into.  
  
He taps lazily at his phone, half-heartedly playing some game that he's becoming too sleepy to really enjoy. It's only one in the afternoon but Kenma’s eyes beg him to be shut and a quiet house and comfortable couch are slowly pulling him into a nap.  
  
On the bridge between consciousness and sleep he hears the door open. Awake, Kenma sits up, rubbing his eyes. His father should be at work for another few hours, his mother should be running errands until later, no relatives said they would be stopping by - _ah_ , he realizes, _it must be Kuroo_. Kenma had not invited him over, he hadn’t even talked to him today, but the boy had a way of squeezing himself into all the little cracks in Kenma's life and robbing him of the little alone time he has between school and volleyball.  
  
Not that Kenma minds, really. If it had been someone else, Yaku, Lev, even Shouyou, he might. But not Kuroo. From years spent side by side, his constant presence is tolerable, comfortable even. When it’s just the two of them, there is no pressure, no need for amiable small talk or a sustained conversation. Kenma can’t count the times Kuroo has come over only to nap for a few hours and leave.

Today, Kenma discovers, is not one of those days. After shutting the door and taking off his shoes, Kuroo calls his name. “Kenma? I know you’re home so don’t pretend not to be.”

He’s done this before, on days when he doesn’t feel like talking to anyone, even Kuroo. Kuroo doesn’t mind, usually, and will just search around the house until he finds Kenma curled up somewhere playing games. Kenma grabs his phone and figures that Kuroo will find him soon enough.

Kuroo does find him after a few minutes. He walks into the living area of Kenma’s house with snacks and a blanket, apparently already having gathered supplies for whatever rainy day activities he had in mind. They don’t speak: Kuroo just lifts up Kenma’s legs as he sits down on the other side of the couch. He offers Kenma a half empty  bag of chips and grabs the remote; Kenma nods in return, finally acknowledging the other boy, and places his phone to the side.

They’ve done this before, lounging around on a lazy day watching movies or playing Xbox. It’s comfortable, routine almost. Rainy Sundays are for little more than Kenma’s couch, snacks, and food network marathons or lazy games of Skyrim.

Today Kuroo decides on an old episode of _Chopped_ , one Kenma thinks he’s already seen, but is too sleepy to make a fuss about. The contestants are making some sort of a sandwich, maybe. Kenma can’t really tell. His eyes are flicking back and forth between his lap and Kuroo. They haven’t spoken to each other since Kuroo came in - and Kenma’s fine with the lack of conversation - but Kuroo’s got a look on his face that makes Kenma wonder if he really came over just to watch reruns. But Kenma knows Kuroo, and if Kuroo wanted to mention it he would. So Kenma tries to focus on the tv.

There’s a young man on the screen, aggressively chopping a pepper. He’s a small town chef, apparently, who hopes that winning _Chopped_ will give him the money he needs to expand his restaurant. He’s scrambling around the kitchen - Ted Allen just announced that there is only one minute left on the clock - and he hasn’t begun creating his raspberry vinaigrette. The sandwich on the plate looks bare, but by the time the clock has run out and the camera has panned back to the contestants his plate is full, garnished with some leaf and very professionally drizzled with what Kenma can only assume is a hastily made raspberry vinaigrette.

He’s just beginning to get into the episode - he’s rooting for the small town chef, he seems like he could really use the money - when he feels Kuroo’s fingers drawing circles on his legs.

“Kuro,” he mumbles, “that tickles.”

Kuroo laughs, soft and low. He’s drawing on Kenma’s leg, still: circles and triangles and hearts maybe, although Kenma thinks that might be a little sappy, even for Kuroo. He smiles, nonetheless. In his peripheral, he sees Kuroo smile back.

“Move your feet then.”

Kenma frowns. “But I’m comfortable laying down.”

“So lay the other way.”

Kenma looks at Kuroo and raises his eyebrows. Kuroo raises one in response, and Kenma figures that’s all the invitation he needs.

He sits up and turns around, laying so his head is resting in Kuroo’s lap. It’s awkward for a second, but then Kuroo’s hand is resting in his hair, and his eyes are drawn back to the tv at the sound of Ted Allen shouting. Before he can get comfortable. though, his attention is drawn back to Kuroo. His hand is on Kenma’s chin and he’s leaning down and, ah -

They’ve done this before, but not so much that it’s routine, at least not yet. It’s comfortable all the same, though, Kenma finds himself leaning up into the kiss and wrapping his hand behind Kuroo’s neck and all of the sudden he’s being pulled up into a more agreeable position. They’re sitting on Kenma’s couch, kissing lazily to the sound of rain on the roof and the white noise of the food network in the background. It’s new and familiar all at once, and Kenma can feel himself smile.

Cold, rainy days in late spring, Kenma thinks, might be good for more than just taking naps.


End file.
